


Nothing Like the Real Thing

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dildo of Harry Potter, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco had needs. Needs that hadn’t been fulfilled in quite a long time. Sue him if he needed a good fuck to function at his best.





	Nothing Like the Real Thing

****

Draco had been going through a dry spell, entirely dissatisfied by the options available at the local Muggle and Wizarding clubs, as well as the sex service he’d been part of since the end of the War, when no wizard from either side of the fight was willing to talk to him, let alone sleep with him.

Draco had needs. Needs that hadn’t been fulfilled in quite a long time. Sue him if he needed a good fuck to function at his best, it was better than needing some black market drug or horrifying fantasy, but nonetheless, Draco was not in the mood to be seen at the sex shop in Diagon Alley. His reputation was bad enough as it was, he certainly didn’t need the _Prophet_ to be reporting on his sex life - or lack thereof - when there were Ministry scandals, House Elf rights rallies, and health reform initiatives to be covering.

He walked swiftly through Diagon, dressed in all black, with the only bit of color on the deep blue of a dragon-shaped brooch that sat high on his collar, keeping his cloak sitting just so on his slim shoulders. 

When he entered into the sex shop, he wrinkled his nose at the unmistakable scent of sex and sweat that hovered in the air, brushing past several scantily-clad men with leather cloaks, moved past a display of nipple clamps that made his own nipples pebble beneath his thin black dress shirt at the sight, until he finally reached the front counter. 

“I need a box of your most popular sex toys for self-pleasure. Cost is not a factor.” Draco requested, raising his eyebrows at the cashier in order to convey the expectation that he was not about to wait around.

“Uh, oh, yes sir. I mean, Mr Malfoy - Er, sorry sir, I just - ” The young man babbled at him, his dark skin becoming more flushed by the minute while his eyes widened with panic. 

“Just get to it,” Draco bit out, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “I need them in discreet packaging and if you would be so kind as _not_ to say my name to any other customers or workers...” Draco lifted an eyebrow, and the boy responded with a frantic nod, his braided hair trembling as he scurried off to fill Draco’s order. 

The boy returned several minutes later, a large black box clutched awkwardly in his arms, the contents hidden from view, no sign of labels or store names visible on the surface. 

“I grabbed all of the most popular items, sir, including several butt plugs, a vibrator, three types of lubricant, a cock ring, and -”

Draco held up a hand to silence the young man - Darrell, according his name tag - “That will be enough. I don’t need an exhaustive list of the contents, just tell me the total.”

After paying for his items, Draco exited the shop and then Apparated back to his flat, eager both to be out of the public eye and to try out his new toys.

****

It didn’t take Draco long to pick a favorite.

The store clerk had included several dildos, but none of them even compared to his favorite. 

It was the perfect girth, just large enough to stretch him past his typical level of comfort, but not enough to cause him pain. It was a decent length, but it sported a distinct curve, one that allowed it to pummel against Draco’s prostate with each thrust. 

He charmed it to thrust ruthlessly inside him, he rode it on the bed until his thighs trembled and sweat dripped down his chest, and he fucked himself leisurely while he lounged on the couch. 

By the next morning, Draco had come more times than he had since he was a boy at Hogwarts. 

He had slept soundly, his body still heavy from sleep when he first awoke. His cock twitched with interest when he replayed the pleasures from the previous night in his mind, his hole clenching around the emptiness he now felt. 

Draco thought about using the dildo again, but he had several meetings that afternoon and he didn’t have time for the kind of long, drawn-out fuck he was craving.

As Draco got ready for the day, he paused for a moment to write out a letter, sending it with his owl Talia in order to ask a question about his new favorite toy. He addressed the letter to Darrell. 

**

_Good afternoon,_

_Thank you for the recent collection of items you put together for me. I must say that I particularly enjoyed one of the dildos. It was tanned, curved, and had quite a bit of girth. If I may ask… whose prick was the dildo modeled after? It’s just a professional curiosity, but I also considered thanking him for such a wonderful experience._

_Regards,_

_D.M._

**

Draco received a reply no more than a half hour later, just as he was having a bit of stew. He unrolled the parchment to find a short response.

__

**

_Greetings Mr M.,_

_Ah, yes! That one is our top selling product. It’s actually modeled after a celebrity. Typically we are not permitted to say who it was modeled after, but in this case his name is directly on the product itself._

_It’s Harry Potter, of course._

_Enjoy yourself,_

_Darrell_

**

Something ice cold washed over Draco’s body, and he crumpled the letter before he knew what he was doing, his blood pulsing in his ears and his heart racing as he realized that he had just spent the past day fucking himself on Potter’s cock.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This idea had been in my head for weeks, so I finally had to write it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my world a better place <3


End file.
